(1) Technical Field
The present invention provides desirable feminine intimate apparel that contains an article that retains body waste-fluid, transfers medication, and achieves water-barrier protection, a three-in-one function.
(2) Background Art
There is a need in the art to provide a comfortable, feminine intimate apparel that can be disposed of, contains layers that can achieve maximum waste-fluid retention, that can provide medicinal treatment, and provide an enclosed compartment for swimming during menses for the pad as it is all included within an attractive intimate apparel feminine design.